Various aromas/medications give relief in various forms including nausea in people such as pregnant women with morning sickness, people undergoing chemotherapy, people with motion sickness, and people with other various ailments that may cause dizziness or queasiness. Aromatherapy is the practice of using aromatic substances for the treatment of illnesses or to enhance the health and well-being of the patient. Aromatherapy may use essential oils such as those from volatile plant oils or pure essence of a plant that is generally broken down and distilled from various parts of a plant. It can also use other aromatic materials that enhance patient's quality of life that can have an energizing effect.
Aromatherapy is practical as it can enhance a patient's quality of life by easing certain symptoms such as nausea deriving from various ailments. This happens because the aroma of certain oils or substances may stimulate the brain to trigger a reaction. Inhalation is the principal method of administration, but doing so usually requires extra-nasal administration. For example, using a handkerchief that is dabbed in essential oils may allow for inhalation of the aromatic substance, but may be impractical for those substances, especially of the concentrated kind, that are irritable to the skin. There are many other methods for utilizing the aromatic substances for aromatherapy, but many of them such as steamers, candles, clay pots, etc are all products that diffuse the scent of the oil outside the nose and affect everyone in the area that would smell the product.
There are nasal clips that are used in aromatherapy, but many of them are extra-nasal clips that diffuse the oil outside the nose and emit fragrances from outside the nostril. However, in these extra-nasal clips, the clips may lose most of the aromas to the air outside of the nose, where the aromas are emitted, and not directly into the nostrils. This would make the extra-nasal clips to not have as potent an effect on the patient as an intra-nasal clip. Nasal administrations of medicines by direct contact from squirting or pumping medicine may irritate nasal tissue of the user. Clips that hold open the nasal septum would not be desirable in this context as user would want the administration of the aromatherapy to not be lost outside of the nasal septum.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an intra-nasal clip, which diffuses aromatherapy efficiently into the nasal septum of the user without risk of being an irritant to the inner nasal septum by exposing the user to irritating contact of the aromatherapy material.